


In An Another World

by crazyaboutto



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Genderbending, Genderswap, I also used a common trope, I didn't see much of genderbend AU so I wanted to create on my own, Valentine's Day swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyaboutto/pseuds/crazyaboutto
Summary: This is a genderbend AU for the Valentine’s Day Swap. Happy Valentine’s DayFor RhanSetting: Post Frozen.Characters: Elsa -> ElliotHans-> HannahAnna-> AndersKristoff-> KristaDuke Weselton -> Duchess WeseltonOlaf and Sven is sameSummary: Elliot goes to visit Hannah after her arrest in order to understand her motive and maybe to learn if she was on her own. Helsa feels
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	In An Another World

**Author's Note:**

> For Rhan
> 
> Thoughts and emphasis (italic)
> 
> Time (Bold and underlined)

**Hours after the Thaw**

_ The only frozen heart around here is yours…  _ was what Anders told Hannah before pushing her into cold fjörd. Hannah was already feeling stupified after the magical blast and she didn’t have time to grasp what was going on. A second ago Anders was an ice statue and the next he was alive again.  _ I should have paid more attention. If I did, I would keep my balance and not fall to the sea.  _

Even though Hannah was an excellent swimmer, she almost drowned. Her heavy clothing was pulling her down, her dress was making it hard for her to move, she was in shock because of what happened and on top of that, it was easier to sink in cold waters. King Elliot created an iceboat with his icy magic - as if that could be called a boat! - so that she wouldn’t go under. Soon enough Royal Guards came in and pulled Hannah out of the water.

Now here she was, staying in the dungeons. Hannah always thought the universe was out to get her. This moment just proved her theory. They locked her up in the dungeon right next to where King Elliot was located hours ago. They had to be laughing at her now. She was certain of that. On the other hand, Hannah could not complain much; she was given new clothing - albeit peasant clothing- and a thin blanket. She knew if this occurred back in The Isles, she wouldn’t have any of them. 

As Hannah was waiting for her punishment to be announced, she was wondering about her possibilities. She knew that the punishment could go up to execution for usurping the throne but she still had the right to defend herself and additionally, she was a royal whose country had an ambassador in Arendelle and she still had advantages. If none of them worked, she could demand a trial by combat.

Whereas Hannah was thinking about possible outcomes and how to respond to them, the door of her room -dungeon- opened. Hannah looked up from her seat only to meet the King’s eyes. He entered the room, standing straight and proud. 

“You may leave us.” Elliot said to the guards who were waiting at the entrance.

Hannah fixed her posture- dropping the blanket, sitting straight and looking ahead. The last thing she wanted was for her enemy to see her weak. She waited for him to speak, she would not be the one who breaks the silence. 

“It is okay if you want to use the blanket.” Elliot started. 

_ Ha you lose King!  _ Hannah thought as she refused to answer nor comply. 

“I just wanted to make sure you will not get too sick to avoid your sentence.” Elliot answered, sounding a bit frustrated. 

“I demand a trial by combat.” 

“What?!” 

Before Hannah could be happy that she made Elliot lose his posture, she realized what she had said.  _ Fuck! That was my last resort!  _ Hannah was panicking while she was trying to conceal it from him.

“You must be jesting.” Elliot said after not hearing a comeback from her.

“Your Majesty, do I look like a jester to you?” Hannah retorted, regretting again. Why was she acting like this? She was playing into his hands.  _ Did cold fjörd take my ability to think? _ She was scolding herself for her mistakes.

“You also do not look like a usurper yet you tried to take the throne of Arendelle.”

_ Touche… _

“Appearances can be deceiving.” Hannah stood up. Even though she was looking like a mess - wet hair and running makeup-, she looked regal. “You should know this better, Your Majesty. Who would have thought the boy who was hiding from the entire world had snow magic?”

The annoyance could be read from Elliot’s face. Hannah knew it would be a sore spot for him and she was thrilled to know that she was right. “If you are done, I will ask what I came here for.” Elliot looked Hannah in the eyes and without waiting for her answer, “Why did you try to kill me and my brother?”

Hannah stared back, looking ashamed. “I am sorry.” 

Elliot was taken aback, not expecting to hear that. “For what?”

“For failing.” She saw the expression change on his face and let out a laugh. “Did you really think I was sorry for what I did? Now you are the one who is jesting. I am sorry that I failed. I thought I would finally have a kingdom to rule but I couldn’t even manage that.”

“If you are done with your jokes, then I demand you to answer my question. Why did you do it?” 

Hannah could feel the room temperature falling a few degrees. “You want me to do what? Tell you my own sad story so that you will pity me? Tell you that I was the only one who wanted you dead so that I will be the villain of your story? Not a great chance.”

“I know about Weselton and she will face justice as you will.” Even his voice was cold. “What I do not understand is that why did you save me in my ice palace. Why would you take a risk like that?”

“Why do you want to know? Will it change anything?” Hannah was going through her options.  _ What would I lose if I tell him what he wants to know? _

“Your trial will be held tomorrow. Anders wants you to go back to the Southern Isles and let your sisters decide on your fate.” Hannah shivered as soon as she heard Isles and sisters. Elliot hit her right it would hurt. “If you give me valid reasons and tell me what exactly happened, you can serve your punishment in Arendelle. I swear on my life.”

Hannah checked Elliot’s face to see any sign of lying. She grew up with liars and she became one, it became an instinct to recognize other liars. So far he looked like he was telling the truth. “I will start from the beginning then.” Hannah waited Elliot’s approval. She continued after Elliot nodded. “I came here to marry you, Your Majesty. You would be the King and I the Queen. Soon we would have a child and I would secure my place in Arendelle.” She noted how Elliot shifted after her first conversation.  _ If only the stakes were not this high…  _ “I accidentally bumped into Prince Anders and I was not intending to pursue him until your coronation party. It turns out the rumors were true, you were a cold and reversed man whom no one would get anywhere with you.”  _ Ha, he shifted again! I wonder how many more times I could make him feel uncomfortable?  _ “So I suggested marriage to Prince Anders and he asked me to marry him. I said yes and you know the rest, Your Majesty. As Prince Anders went to look for you, he left me, a foreign woman, in charge by completely ignoring the chain of command.”

“I know you opened the doors for peasants and provided them soups and blankets. I thank you for that, Your Grace.” Elliot interrupted her yet he seemed genuine in his gratitude. 

“What you don’t know is that none of the delegates cared for anyone else but themselves. They were busy with getting warm inside, filling their stomachs with hot food while I was  _ doing a peasant’s work with your servants.”  _ Hannah hated works that were below her rank. She emphasized that part so that maybe the King could understand how much she hated the labor. Then she continued, she didn’t want to be the only person who would get punishment. “The same delegates who did not oppose me, in fact, was glad to hear when I sentence you to die, Your Majesty. Even one of them actively tried to kill you. So I ask you my King, do you think they are as guilty as me? I was the knight who would defeat the evil and they were the audience.” 

Elliot didn’t answer her but asked another burning question. “If you wanted me dead then why did you save me back in the ice castle?” To Hannah, it seemed like he would get answers now and hopefully scrutinize later.

“I thought you could have stopped the winter but when you woke up,” Hannah pointed the direction where the dungeon that Elliot had stayed, “...you said you didn’t know how to stop the Winter. That was when I decided that you should die so Summer can come back but I have news for you. The delegates who seem friendly suggested your death even before we learned that you could not stop the Winter.” Hannah laughed. “I know this will not soften my punishment but at least now you know that no delegate like you.” Hannah knew it was a petty thing to say but she didn’t care at that point.

“What about Anders?” Elliot pressed on another issue.

“You know the story...I got nothing to add.” Hannah said. She felt like the interrogation was ending so she sat on the bench and leaned on the wall behind.

“Guards!” Elliot yelled. Two guards opened the door and Elliot started walking out.

Before he stepped out, Hannah spoke one last time. “Elliot!” He halted as the guards who were shocked to hear the prisoner call their King by their first name. “I actually have two more things to say.” She smiled viciously. “Your servants and guards were against you when you froze the kingdom, just a small reminder for you.” Then her expression turned stoic. “Also please execute me… I would rather die than to spend my time in prison or go back to the Isles. If you do not order it then, I will.” Elliot stood there for a few seconds then turned and walked out.

* * *

Elliot was shocked to hear everything Hannah told. He went to his own room and locked the door. Even though the door is locked, he would open it for Anders any time but now he needed alone time to analyze everything that she had told. Weselton did not surprise him but the others? He became suspicious of them too. Why didn’t they send any of their men to the mountain? Why didn’t they come down to the dungeon to see and talk with him? Their acts were skeptical. He would look into that on the following day’s trial.

But there was another thing that got stuck in his head.  _ I would rather die than to spend my time in prison or go back to the Isles…  _ Did she really mean that? She seemed the most genuine thing she had ever said.  _ Would she really harm herself?  _ Elliot may have ice powers but his heart was not made out of ice. He knew that he couldn’t handle someone’s - anyone’s- death on his conscience.  _ What to do? What to do....  _

As he was trying to figure out what could he do, he heard a knock on his door. “Do you wanna build a snowman? Come out and play…” Elliot immediately recognized the voice and the song. He unlocked the door and hugged his brother tightly and he returned it. “Oh, the song finally worked!” Anders giggled. “I wanted to say good night and ask you if you wanted to sleep together again after all these years?” 

Elliot let him go. He needed to figure out what he should do tomorrow. “Give me 5 minutes and I will come to your room.” 

“Oh don’t worry, we don’t have to build snowman now. We have Olaf and I will wait for you.” With that Anders left.

Elliot closed the door again and sit against it.  _ I don’t want to send her back to the Southern Isles and I don’t want to risk her taking her own life as a prisoner here. What is there that would be as awful as a prison but also lenient because of the thing she had done for Arendellian citizens?  _ Elliot started to think the thing Hannah had said as an indicator. He was about to give up when he remembered the way she said  _ doing a peasant’s work with your servants.  _

He knew what he should do. He rose from where he was sitting and went to Anders’ room. He hoped the trial would go smoothly.

* * *

**A few days later**

Elliot was reading a book by  _ Hans Christian Anderson  _ at his office. Anders wanted to spend the morning with Krista and Elliot just wanted to read his books. His office door was knocked and he told the person to enter. The servant who brought him his morning tea was trying to open the door- at least that was what Elliot assumed based on the shuffling he heard. 

“Damn it!” said the servant as she opened the door. 

Elliot ignored her language and amused the situation. “Please tell me you did not spill the tea again, Hannah.”

Hannah wanted to retort and pour the freaking tea on his head but she could not do it. “Only a little, Your Majesty.” Hannah put the cup down on the desk and pulled out her napkin to clean the spilled part.

“Oh my, you are correct. Last time, you spilled the quarter of it, this time it is less than a quarter.” Elliot amused. “I am sure you thought you would not get used to being a servant of the royal family.”

“What I learned is that one should never say never, Your Majesty.” Hannah said while she was counting the days until her punishment is over in her mind.

“I think this is the only thing we can agree on. You can go now. Try not to spill my afternoon tea please.” Elliot took a sip from his tea and continued reading his book with a small smile on his face. Even though he would not admit, he liked angering Hannah.

“Of course, Your Grace.” Hannah bowed and hurried to get out. She closed the door and started imagining  _ If only... _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yours Truly, Liho the Mayor of Helsa Town
> 
> crazyaboutto


End file.
